No Memories No Worries
by Ekhary
Summary: Ed y Al se dirigen a Rizembul pero una sorpresa no muy agradable les espera en el camino...Capítulo 3... [el 4 ya está listo pero no está online]
1. Default Chapter

No Memories, No Worries

by Dark Angel/Ekhary

Edward Elric estaba más que molesto. Hacía unas cuantas horas había tenido que reportarse delante de Roy Mustang, su superior y dar informes acerca de cómo malgastaba el dinero del ejército en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal. Todo para que Mustang hiciera más de uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios, como siempre dirigidos al joven alquimista y le asignara una nueva misión. ¡Justo cuando Ed creía que tenía una buena pista a seguir! Roy Mustang intentaba alejarlo de la Piedra Filosofal. Al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Un motivo más para odiarlo.

- Deberías tranquilizarte. Todavía falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.- dijo Alphonse Elric en voz baja

- Quizá…-Edward volteó hacia la ventana- quizá debería ignorarlo…

Un segundo de silencio

-¡¡Pero cada vez que lo veo me saca de mis casillas!!

Todo el tren volteó a verlos…

- Creo que deberías dormir un rato nii-san.

- Quizá…

El tren seguía moviéndose ¿Cuándo llegarían? Edward había insistido en ir primero a Rizembul para que Winry y Pinako revisaran su auto-mail.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward se quedó profundamente dormido. Al se dedicó a observarlo un momento. ¿Cómo sería todo si no hubieran intentado revivir a su madre? ¿Si él hubiera detenido a tiempo a su hermano?. Claro, no era sólo culpa de Edward, era también su culpa. Había tenido un mal presentimiento acerca del plan de su hermano pero el futuro que les prometía el éxito de dicho plan era algo mágico... el castigo fue peor de lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado. A partir de esto Edward se había convertido en un alquimista del Estado, un grupo de alquimistas que se encontraba bajo las órdenes del mismísimo Fuhrer sólo para que Al recuperara su cuerpo. Alphonse sabía que a su hermano poco le importaba a estas alturas recuperar su brazo y su pierna, sabía que Ed sacrificaría cualquier cosa por él y eso llegaba a aterrarle algunas veces. Le aterraba el hecho de que conocía a su hermano y sabía que podría sacrificarse él mismo con tal de que Al recuperara su cuerpo. Edward seguía dormido. El viaje era más largo si Alphonse no podía platicar con él. Se dedicó a observar aquel paisaje rural del otro lado de la ventana mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

El tren se cimbró de pronto. Edward despertó pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Alphonse que sucedía una onda explosiva los alcanzó. Edward fue lanzado fuera lo que antes había sido un vagón de tren, mientras que Alphonse apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de que pudiera lanzarse a buscar a su hermano otra onda explosiva le alcanzó. El tren continuó moviéndose unos metros más. Otra explosión. Debido a la última onda explosiva lo que quedaba del tren se descarriló. Muy pocos sobrevivieron.

Los grupos de rescate y ayuda tardaron en llegar pero lo hicieron. Comenzaron a buscar entre los restos del tren a los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel desastroso viaje. La información acerca del accidente de tren llegó a manos del Coronel Mustang un par de horas después quien, después de leer el reporte, tranquilamente lo colocó en el cenicero de su escritorio y lo convirtió en cenizas. Llamó a la teniente Hawkeye.

-¿Porqué no me fue reportado antes?-preguntó el teniente coronel mientras observaba como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana.

-Lo siento, señor, la información llegó hace poco- contestó la teniente Hawkeye.

Mustang suspiró. Desvió su mirada de la ventana para observar fijamente a su teniente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Dígale a Havoc, Fury y a Farman que se preparen.

- Sí señor- la teniente saludó y se retiró para seguir las órdenes de Mustang mientras él guardaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

Irían personalmente a revisar el sitio.

Mientras, en la zona de desastre lo último que se halló fueron las partes de una armadura la cual se encontraría en perfecto estado de no ser por unas cuantas abolladuras…

De Edward Elric no se sabía nada…

Nota: La verdad no sé cómo se escriba el nombre del lugar de origen de Edo. En muchas traducciones lo he encontrado escrito de muchas formas, así que opté por la más fácil de escribir (Floja...�)

Hola - Este es mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist. Je, sé que no es muy bonito ver que el personaje principal salga volando por culpa de una explosión y no se tenga pista alguna sobre si está vivo o muerto. (De hecho hasta el momento yo tampoco lo sé… bueno, sí lo sé :P).

Sé que es un capítulo muy pequeño pero para mí es suficiente para hacer una introducción razonable (y llena de errores gramaticales).

Bueno, se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias en 


	2. Chapter 2

_**No memories No worries**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Al fin…! Pude terminar un capítulo decente… sorry por todo, estuve pensando muy seriamente en no continuar con este fic pero al fin encontré lo que buscaba para él…

El capítulo 3 ya va a la mitad así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo

_Acércate lentamente… Dime qué es lo que ves… Dime si acaso lo que ves no te trae dolor y sufrimiento._

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Una silueta se acercó a Edward. Era más alta que él, definitivamente mucho más grande… algo tosca y pesada. Él retrocedió, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Entiendo, no quieres recordar.

¿De qué estás hablando?

De esto

La silueta levanto un brazo… entonces el miedo y el dolor inundaron a Edward, la desesperación… la angustia…

¡Ya basta! – dijo entre gritos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

Solo responde Fullmetal… ¿Quieres seguir sintiendo esto?- la silueta hizo un ademán con su mano y el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía Edward aumentó considerablemente.

Edward terminó en el suelo. Se sentía morir pero reunió sus fuerzas "deja de pensar en esto, no lo pienses". Con muchísimo trabajo se levantó pero una oleada de imágenes invadió su mente…

Responde mi pregunta ¿Quieres o no?

Las imágenes… tristeza, dolor… muerte… todas y cada una reflejaban eso pero no podía concentrarse en una sola, le resultaban familiares pero no entendía el motivo… una mujer, su muerte, un círculo de alquimia, la pérdida de alguien…

Responde

¡Ya basta!

¿Esa es tu respuesta?

¿Q-qué es esto?

Vaya¿acaso el genio no sabe que es? Es todo lo que has reprimido en tu corazón, todo ese dolor que sientes es lo que ocultaste muy en el fondo durante tantos años…

Detente –Edward se incorporó- Yo…- una nueva oleada de sensaciones e imágenes hizo que volviera a caer. Esta vez, incorporarse, se le hizo mucho más difícil que la vez anterior.- ¿Quién eres?

Soy quien debo ser…

E-esa no es una respuesta…-respirar ya se volvía más difícil.

El silencio invadió aquel espacio oscuro donde sólo se podía distinguir una silueta desconocida para él y él mismo. Sólo se podía escuchar la respiración del joven alquimista. Su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a la falta de oxigeno y se desplomó en un suelo invisible. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue la voz de aquel extraño.

Hasta nunca, Edward…

Y ahí despertó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba consternado… una semana sin saber nada de su subordinado era cosa común. Normalmente preferían no encontrarse mucho puesto que las constantes peleas con él le ocasionaban problemas con Hawkeye también. Pero esta no era una situación normal. El tren en el que se transportaba a su pueblo natal había estallado, aún no se encontraba al culpable y peor aún, no se sabía nada del Fullmetal Alchemist. Lo único que pudieron encontrar fueron las piezas de la armadura de Alphonse, por suerte, casi sin un solo rasguño… sólo era cuestión de ensamblarlas… nada que no pudieran hacer, pero pareciera que sus subordinados tardarían toda una vida en armar aquel golem metálico, quien constantemente preguntaba por su hermano y realmente Roy comenzaba a cansarse.

El Fuhrer mandando constantemente a alguien para supervisar los avances en la investigación de este crimen, Alphonse preguntando por su hermano mientras Breda y Farman se quejan de que las piezas no ensamblan y encima Riza presionándolo con el trabajo de oficina. Definitivamente, si Fullmetal no estaba muerto entonces él sería el privilegiado en darle muerte. Su desaparición le estaba costando demasiado tiempo y cordura.

_Ekhary_

Les agradecería alguna crítica (no del tiempo en que tardo en actualizar) sino más bien de la forma en que escribo, eso me ayudaría en capítulos posteriores ah! Y claro de la trama…

Gracias por leer mi fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**No Memories No Worries  
**By Ekhary

**Chapter 3**

Cuando sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la luz, lo primero que vio fue un techo de caoba el cual recorrió con la mirada hasta llegar al punto donde éste se unía con una pared color azul cielo… Al parecer, la habitación donde se encontraba era grande. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido pero poco a poco esa sensación fue desapareciendo. Se incorporó lentamente debido a un ligero dolor en el costado pero, antes de que pudiese revisar, una jovencita entró a la habitación. Lo observó, sonrió y se acercó a una silla cercana al lecho donde se encontraba.

-¡Hola!- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Al fin despertaste. Llevabas días dormido, comencé a pensar que nunca despertarías.

Sólo recibió una mirada de confusión de parte de su interlocutor

Vaya…je je, creo que debería explicarte lo que pasó entonces. Mi padre y yo te encontramos inconsciente cerca de las vías del tren hace algunos días. Al parecer, eres uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de un accidente que ocurrió hace poco pero… no podíamos dejarte ahí esperando que te encontraran los grupos de salvamento, no hubieras soportado, así que te trajimos lo más pronto posible a casa.

Ese era el motivo. Un accidente de tren. Sus heridas se debían a eso, al menos las que podía sentir. Levantó su mano izquierda y tocó su frente. Una ligera punzada de dolor.

No deberías hacer eso, todavía no te recuperas… ¡Cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mireen

El chico la observó durante unos instantes… ella y su padre lo habían salvado y ahora le preguntaba su nombre, movió los labios para responder pero se dio cuenta de que no podía recordarlo… no podía recordar… su nombre, quien era, su origen…de pronto, recordó a una figura… una figura que había soñado y sus últimas palabras… ese único recuerdo le hizo estremecer

"Hasta nunca, Edward…"

Edward…

Creo que mi nombre es Edward

¿Crees?

No recibió respuesta alguna más que la consternación del chico quien después bajó la mirada

Vaya, entiendo… el golpe debió haber sido muy fuerte –sonrió- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto podrás recordarlo todo. Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta ese entonces.

Esa propuesta no era algo que lo animara realmente pero tener techo y comida hasta que pudiera recordar quien era sonaba mejor que nada. Sonrió débilmente a la chica quien le extendió la mano derecha como para sellar un extraño pacto de ayuda y a la vez de amistad. Edward la observó unos instantes y lentamente levantó el brazo derecho para percatarse de algo a lo que en ningún instante desde su despertar le había dedicado la mínima atención… un brazo mecánico sustituía a su extremidad superior derecha.

Unos instantes después un grito se dejó escuchar dentro y fuera de aquella habitación…

* * *

N.A.: Pueden quejarse... tardo años actualizando y les debo una disculpa, tuve que reescribir todo lo que llevaba hecho hasta el momento debido a un grandísimo error

Reviews u.u o no hay chapter 4 que ya está listo pero no he subido xD


End file.
